


Glee: Another Direction

by marcalus44



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcalus44/pseuds/marcalus44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is never easy; it's always the choice between passion and popularity. The kids of New Directions battle to find their own place at McKinley High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Audition (I)

"My name is Rachel Berry and I'm here to audition for the glee club." The brunette girl spoke confidently as she stood centre stage in the auditorium.

"That's great, take it away." William Schuester beamed from the audience seats. He began scribbling some notes in his notebook as the music began.

Rachel started singing one of her favourite songs – On My Own from the show Les Miserables. She didn't like to brag but Rachel knew her debut on Broadway would be playing Éponine, so she may as well get in the practice for it now.

"I love him, but only on my own." Rachel finished the song, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Whenever Rachel had a solo, she couldn't help but shed a tear in pride.

Will instantly leaped to his feet and applauded. "Bravo Rachel, that was amazing!"

Rachel blushed and took a little curtsey.

"Okay, rehearsals start tomorrow straight after school. See you in the choir room." Will said before looking back down at his notes.

"Wait, that's it?" Rachel questioned, losing her self-assured smile. "No callbacks? Don't you have to go away and think about this? Are you not taking this seriously!?"

Will looked back up at the girl in surprise. "No, I don't need any callbacks. You've got talent Rachel, there's no denying that, but I'm not turning anyone away from this club. Anybody can join."

"Well you better hope everyone else auditioning for this club can keep up with my vocal ability." Rachel huffed before storming offstage.

As Rachel left, an Asian girl nervously shuffled onstage.

"Um hi, i-i-is this the glee club audition? I'm Tina, and I'd like to join." The girl stuttered quietly. Her shoulders were hunched and she was fiddling with a button on her dress to avoid eye contact.

"Welcome Tina, Take it away." Will nodded to reassure her.

The music started, and Tina instantly loosened up. She began bobbing along to the music – Lykke Li's I Follow Rivers. Suddenly the shy girl was replaced by a confident girl perfectly fitting the gothic looking dress she was wearing.

"I'll follow, I'll follow you, Deep sea baby" Tina began waving her arms in time with the music as she burst into the chorus.

As the song came to a close, Tina bent down into an elaborate bow, before quickly snapping back into the shy and reserved figure that first walked onto the stage.

"Wow Tina, that was amazing, I'll see you at rehearsals tomorrow!"

"T-t-thanks Mr Schue!" Tina cheered before running off the stage.

"Mr Schue?" A boy asked as he wandered onto the stage.

"Yes, are you here for the glee club audition?"

"Yes, my name's Jeff." The blonde boy answered. "I've just transferred here from Dalton Academy. It was great to hear you're starting up a glee club here too."

"That's great Jeff. Let's hear what you got." Will smiled.

Jeff picked up a guitar from the side of the stage and put the strap across his shoulder. He began strumming his favourite song – I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. As part of the Dalton Academy Warblers Jeff had always been a background singer and he'd never been given the opportunity to stand out. He'd had to join a public school because his parents couldn't keep up with the fees for Dalton but at least he might actually get a shot at a solo in this glee club.

"This is our fate, I'm yours." Jeff sang. His voice was a little shaky; he wasn't used to singing alone. However he could definitely get used to it.

Will applauded Jeff as the song came to an end. "Dalton's loss is most definitely our gain. Welcome to the New Directions Jeff."

"Thanks Mr Schue, see you at rehearsal!" Jeff cheered before jogging offstage.

Will was just about to pack up his things and leave when another girl walked out on to the stage.

"Brittany, you weren't on the signup sheet for glee club, what are you doing here?"

The blonde girl looked around the auditorium vacantly. "Lord Tubbington told me to come. He said he'd give up his gambling addiction if I joined the glee club."

Will sighed. "Welcome to glee club Brittany."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Audition (II)

“Mr Schuster, while I applaud your brave and daring attempt at running a glee club here at McKinley, we’re not actually able to apply for any competition until we have twelve members. That’s rule number sixteen of the official glee club guide. You should read up on that.”

Rachel Berry was stood in the centre of the choir room, clasping onto a book called ‘Show Choirs For Dummies’. For such a small girl, Will thought she made a lot of noise.

“That’s why I’ve planned for us to spend our first week of glee club working to recruit more members.” Will spoke, trying to hide the fact this was an obvious lie. “In fact I was heading to Figgin’s office straight after this rehearsal to see if we can perform in an assembly this week.”

“Wait, we haven’t even tried singing together yet, and you already want us to perform in an assembly?” Jeff asked.

“Can Brittany even sing?”  Tina added.

“I’m better than the rest of you put together.” Britt answered smugly.

“Guys, Jeff’s right. We need to try some songs out. I’ve got some suggestions here.” Mr Schue said, spreading sheet music across the piano. The group gathered around to look at the music.

“Elton John… Journey… Fleetwood Mac…” Rachel surveyed the music, unimpressed. “While these artists are all great, is there anything a little more…”

“Modern?” Tina finished.

“Nonsense, these are classics! Come on, let’s try this one.” Will dismissed, picking up some music. He handed a sheet to each of the group. “You Should Be Dancing from Saturday Night Fever.”

Tina and Rachel both groaned in unison. Britt and Jeff both shared a confused expression.

“W-What if we just recruit enough people without performing in the assembly?” Tina suggested.

“Being a member of every single club in this school, I’m sure I can get enough people in no time.” Rachel suggested.

“I’ve got tryouts for the football team tomorrow, I could speak to some guys then.” Jeff added.

I can speak to the mice that live in my closet. They’re amazing singers.” Brittany said.

“Try the cheerios too Britt.” Tina sighed.

“Guys that’s great, but we need to promote ourselves to the school. At the very least, it’s experience performing to a crowd.” Will said, a little disappointed by the lack of motivation. “Let me teach you the chorography I thought for You Should Be Dancing.”


	3. Chapter 3 - The Audition (III)

“Oh hell to the no.” Mercedes Jones called as Rachel began promoting the glee club in the Christian Union meeting.

“But Mercedes, you’re always bursting into song and comparing yourself to Beyoncé. Now’s your chance to prove it.” Rachel argued back.

“You said it yourself, I am Beyoncé. I’m not about to come and join glee club where I become some Michelle Williams being backup for you.” Mercedes answered in a flash.

“Who?” Rachel asked.

“Exactly. Mercedes Jones is a name to be remembered. I’m not taking second place to you.”

“Okay.” Rachel almost whispered in theatrical defeat. “I know you’re threatened by my talent. I completely understand why you don’t want to audition.”

Before Mercedes could respond, Rachel turned on her heels and strutted out of the room trying to hide her smug grin. There was no way Mercedes was going to accept that, and she’d have to audition for glee club to prove her talent.

* * *

 

Jeff was standing in the locker room for the football team, listening to Coach Beiste yell about how important it was for everyone to work as a team. As her rant came to an end, he leaped up and walked to the front of the team.

“Coach, if I may, can I just promote a new club at this school.” Jeff started, waiting for Beiste’s approval. When she nodded, he continued. “Glee club. We need some more guys. It’s really cool, you get to sing, dance, and compete with other glee clubs around the country. It’s totally awesome!”

“Correction- It’s totally gay.” A guy with a mohawk laughed

“Puckerman, outside. 20 laps now.” Beiste spat.

The Mohawk guy sighed and stormed off in the direction of the football field. Jeff hung his head as the other guys all headed back towards the lockers and showers.

“Tough break kid.” Beiste spoke sympathetically. “If you want to be part of the glee club, I’ll make sure nobody says anything in here, but I can’t protect you out and around school.”

“In my old school, the glee club was everything. I guess I’m not used to being at the bottom of the heap.” Jeff shrugged.

“I say stick with it. When I was your age, everyone told me football was for boys. I stuck with it, and now I’m living the dream.” Beiste smiled.

Jeff looked around. The locker room was a mess of muddy clothes and smelt like a pigs sty. Not much of a dream. “Thanks coach.” Jeff said half-heartedly before heading for the door. Just as Jeff was about to leave, a tall Asian boy walked over to him.

“Jeff, My name’s Mike. I was thinking about joining the glee club. I’m not much of a singer, but I can dance.” The boy offered.

“That’s awesome, come along tomorrow after school and try out.” Jeff grinned.

* * *

 

Brittany loved the cheerios. Not just because she was better than everyone else there, but because her best friends Santana and Quinn were there with her.

“Okay, we’re the hottest bitches in this place right?” Britt asked Santana and Quinn during cheerios practice.

“Of course Britt, why?” Santana replied, wrapping her arm around Brittany’s waist.

“Well I’ve joined the glee club.” Brittany paused as she felt Santana’s grip on her side loosen. “And I want you to join with me.”

“Why Britt, we’re cheerios. Isn’t that sad-sack Rachel Berry leading glee club or something?” Quinn questioned.

“Well she thinks she is, but she lacks my talent. I’m just waiting for Mr Schue to realise that.” Britt answered.

“No. No Britt. You’re talented, but as a cheerio. You don’t need some stupid gang of losers dragging you down.” Santana argued.

“I heard the football team have started a rota for who’s slushieing the glee club each day.” Quinn added. “You have to quit Britt.”

“Ladies, I’ve most definitely not been listening in on your conversation,” Coach Sylvester spoke, walking over to the three girls, “but if I had, I would encourage you to join the glee club right away.”

“And get slushied everyday?” Santana retorted. “No thank you.”

“Just think of it as an opportunity. If my top three cheerleaders became all singing, all dancing, Broadway-bound stars in time for the cheerleading national competition, the judges would have no choice but to wet themselves in excitement and hand me my seventh consecutive nationals trophy.” Sue Sylvester was extremely talented at manipulating people into her favor.

“That’s all well and good but can’t we just get some singing lessons out of the cheerios budget instead?” Quinn suggested.

“Oh foolish Q” Sue mocked. “That budget was spent four days into the school year. I’ve already got Figgins taking money from the canteen budget and giving it to us. Do you know what that money is for?” The girls shook their heads. “Confetti cannons! Forty eight gold plated, sapphire jeweled confetti cannons. Now hit the showers, then head over to glee club.”

Brittany skipped back towards the locker room, dragging a less optimistic Quinn and Santana behind her.


End file.
